


Puppy. Acquired!

by Yuurei



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: (Semi-)Accidental puppy acquisition.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Puppy. Acquired!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jay_Feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Feathers/gifts).



> This is what Feathers asked for
> 
> _Accidental puppy acquisition? Maybe a pedigree pooch stolen by poacher that the batfam is having some issues with?_
> 
> It is not what they got.

The eyes were killing him; great big watery things begging silently that drove him to his knees.   
"No," he choked out, "No, no, no. Not happening."

They whimpered and snuffled sadly. 

Dick let out a strangled groan. "We can't." He whispered forlornly and reached out shakily before snatching his hand back. " No. Please _just stop._ "

They whined.

Dick sobbed under the onslaught and hung his head. "...ok, the dog can come but only for tonight, Dami. Now please stop with the puppy dog eyes you're killing me."

~~~

"Damn, Jason, did you teach him that? That was almost poetry in motion." Tim goggled at the scene before them. 

"Fucking right I did. Kid's got the best build for it and he doesn't know how to use it. I sure as hell can't get away with it anymore. Can't wait for him to use it on B." Jason grinned meanly, "He'll never know what hit him."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first Batman post. Now that I'm here in the fandom I'm sure I'll post three tons of junk drabbles at some point.


End file.
